


Ask the Henchmaniacs

by FreightTrainFrank



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen, Q and A, Q&A, ask, askfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-25 12:31:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7532920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreightTrainFrank/pseuds/FreightTrainFrank
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Henchmaniacs have decided to answer questions anybody decides to send them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Greetings, mortals, it's the Henchmaniacs! No hard feelings about trying to turn your dimension into the multiverse's wildest party, right? Anyway, we're going to be stuck in the Nightmare Realm for quite a while, so we have some time to kill. If you have any questions to ask any or all of us, feel free to send them here."


	2. Question 1

**A few question for Teeth,**

**What Is your opinion on dentists?**

 

"I like 'em. Especially the ones who give you two toothbrushes if you stop biting them." said Teeth.

 

**And how can you see without eyes? XD**

 

"Not sure. Probably the same way Hectorgon, Xanthar, and the others with no eyes do. I think eyes are overrated anyways." said Teeth.


	3. Question 2

**A question for anyone and everyone who wants to answer: what do you guys think of Bill? Why do you follow him?**

 

"I think it's because he was a very charismatic leader, and usually the one who thought of the plans." said 8 Ball.

 

"He was pretty fun to hang out with!" said Pyronica.

 

"Nobody's seen him in a while, though. Wonder what's happened to him." said Kryptos.


End file.
